Marina Bay Sands
Marina Bay Sands ist ein Resort an der Marina Bay in Singapur, das von Las Vegas Sands erbaut und 2010 eröffnet wurde. Das 20 Hektar umfassende Resort wurde von Moshe Safdie Architects entworfen. Die Anlage besteht aus einem Casino, einem Hotel, einem Konferenz- und Ausstellungszentrum, einem Einkaufszentrum, einem Kunst- und Wissenschaftsmuseum, zwei Theatersälen, diversen Verpflegungsmöglichkeiten, Bars und Nachtclubs sowie zwei schwimmenden Pavillons. Die drei 55-stöckigen Hoteltürme tragen auf 191 Meter Höhe einen 340 Meter langen Dachgarten. Teil der größten öffentlichen Auslegerplattform ist ein 146 Meter langer Infinity Pool. Das Resort gilt als die teuerste alleinstehende Kasinoanlage der Welt. Die Grundstückkosten eingerechnet soll der Bau acht Milliarden Singapur-Dollar (rund 4,6 Milliarden Euro) gekostet haben. Lage Das Marina Bay Sands befindet sich auf der Halbinsel Marina South zwischen der Bucht Marina Bay an der Mündung des Singapore River und der Straße von Singapur. Administrativ stellt die Halbinsel eine urban planning area in der Central Region dar. Architektur Gebäude Das Resort wurde von Architekt und Harvard-Professor Mosche Safdie entworfen, der Stapel von Spielkarten als Vorlage verwendete. Die Architektur des Resorts und wesentliche nachträgliche Gestaltungsänderungen wurden von diversen Feng-Shui-Meistern abgesegnet. Der lokal beauftragte Architekt war Aedas Singapore, die Ingenieurarbeiten wurden von Arup und Parsons Brinkerhoff (MEP) erbracht. Das Gebäude besteht aus drei Hoteltürmen mit je 55 Stockwerken, die im Juli 2009 ihre maximale Höhe von 191 Meter erreichten. Die Dächer der drei Türme werden durch eine Dachterrasse, den sogenannten Sands SkyPark, verbunden. Die für die Öffentlichkeit zugängliche Aussichtsplattform umfasst auf einer Fläche von 1,2 Hektar einen Garten mit Bäumen sowie einen 146 Meter langen Infinity Pool, der aus drei verbundenen Becken besteht und 1424 Kubikmeter Wasser enthält. Dies ist das weltweit größte Außenschwimmbad auf einer solchen Höhe. Von der Dachterrasse, die 3900 Personen Platz bietet, hat der Besucher ein 360-Grad-Panorama auf Singapur. Um die durch Wind verursachten Bewegungen der Türme auszugleichen, wurden vier Bewegungsfugen zwischen den drei Pools mit bis zu 500 Millimeter Breite eingearbeitet. Individuelle Hebestützen unter jedem Pool sollen die zu erwartende unterschiedliche Setzung der Türme ausgleichen und damit den Pool waagerecht halten. Nutzung Die Anlage besteht aus dem Hotel mit 2561 Zimmern, einem Casino, das über mehr als 600 Tische und 2.500 Einarmige Banditen verfügt , einem 120.000 Quadratmeter großen Konferenz- und Ausstellungszentrum, einer Shopping Mall, einem Kunst- und Wissenschaftsmuseum, zwei Theatersälen, sechs Restaurants, diversen weiteren Verpflegungsmöglichkeiten, Bars und Nachtclubs, zwei schwimmenden Pavillons sowie einer Eisbahn. Der SkyPark beherbergt neben dem Garten und dem Schwimmbad auch Restaurants und Nachtclubs. Die Vorbauten vor den Hoteltürmen umfassen einen Theaterkomplex, einen Veranstaltungs- und Ausstellungskomplex und das Casino. Daneben befindet sich das Art-Science Museum in Form einer Lotusblüte mit Schiebedach, durch das, wenn geschlossen, Wasser als Wasserfall hinunterprasselt, auf den nachts bei schönem Wetter Lasershows projiziert werden. Moshe Safdie gestaltete innerhalb des Resorts einen „Kunstpfad“ (Art Path), der sieben Installationen von fünf Künstlern, darunter Sol Lewitt, Antony Gormley und Zheng Chongbin, umfasst. Die Kunstobjekte sollen mit Umwelteinflüssen wie Licht, Wasser und Wind spielen. Geschichte Es wurde auf dem wiedergewonnenen Land errichtet, das einst in den 1990er Jahren zurückgewonnen wurde, aber das Land wurde nicht berührt bis zur Ankündigung der neuen integrierten Resorts, die 2003 begonnen hatten. Entwicklungsplan Integrated Resorts Singapur Marina Bay Sands ist einer von zwei siegreichen Vorschlägen für Singapurs erstes Integrated Resort – die lokale Bezeichnung für eine Urlaubsanlage mit Kasino. Das zweite Integrated Resort ist das Resorts World Sentosa auf der Insel Sentosa, das auch einen Vergnügungspark von Universal Studios umfasst. Die beiden großen Resorts wurden konzipiert, um die Entwicklung von Singapurs Wirtschaft im nächsten Jahrzehnt sicherzustellen. Die Kasinos haben eine Lizenz für 30 Jahre erhalten. Der Zuschlag erfolgte aufgrund von vier Kriterien: * touristischer Reiz und Beitrag * architektonisches Konzept und Gestaltung * Bauinvestition * Stärke des Konsortiums und der Partner. Vergabeverfahren Am 27. Mai 2006 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Las Vegas Sands den Zuschlag erhält für das Gelände im neuen Geschäftsviertel Marina South an der Marina Bay. Las Vegas Sands betonte insbesondere seine Stärken im Geschäftsbereich MICE. Der Gründer des Unternehmens, Sheldon Adelson, war der erste, der diese Art von Tourismus in Las Vegas einführte, worauf seine ersten Geschäftserfolge basierten. Zudem wurde die architektonische Gestaltung des Projekts von lokalen und internationalen Architekten als hervorragend gegenüber den anderen Projekten gelobt, insbesondere was den Fußgängerverkehr und die räumliche Anordnung anbelangt. Zudem passte der Entwurf am besten ins Stadtbild der Marina Bay: Den Architekten gefiel, dass die Hoteltürme von der Uferlinie zurückgesetzt sind, was eine weitreichende Aussicht über die Innenstadt und die Marina Bay eröffnet. Singapurs Skyline wird ansprechender und charakteristischer. Der Tourismusverband von Singapur hob die Verpflichtung von sechs ausgezeichneten Köchen hervor, darunter Tetsuya Wakuda aus Australien, der Kalifornier Thomas Keller und Charlie Trotter aus Chicago. Las Vegas Sands reichte sein erfolgreiches Projekt allein ein. Der ursprüngliche Partner City Developments Limited, der einen Anteil von 15 % halten sollte, zog sich in der zweiten Phase der Ausschreibung zurück. Der CEO von City Developments Limited, Kwek Leng Beng, erklärte, dass der Rückzug verschiedene Ursachen habe, darunter die rechtzeitige Abstimmung mit verschiedenen Firmen, an denen er beteiligt ist, sowie die Zurückhaltung gewisser Beteiligungspartner, Informationen für die von den Singapurer Behörden verlangte Lauterkeitsprüfung offenzulegen. Kwek Leng Beng blieb dem Projekt trotz allem als Berater erhalten. Eröffnung und Betrieb Die Anlage sollte ursprünglich im Jahr 2009 eröffnet werden. Neben den explodierenden Kosten führten fehlendes Personal und Material von Anfang an zu Verzögerungen. Zudem führte die Finanzkrise dazu, dass Las Vegas Sands das Projekt hinauszögern musste. Am 27. April 2010 wurden beim Preview Opening das Kasino, Teile des Konferenzzentrums, diverse Läden, einige Restaurants, 963 Hotelzimmer und die Event Plaza zur Glück verheißenden Zeit um 15:18 Uhr eröffnet. Die fortdauernden Arbeiten hatten Betriebsstörungen zur Folge. Anfang April fand die erste Konferenz im Marina Bay Sands Convention Centre statt, aber eine halbfertige Ausstattung und ein Stromausfall störten die Veranstaltung, was zu einem Rechtsverfahren zwischen den Organisatoren und dem Hotel führte. Am 23. Juni 2010 begann die zweitägige offizielle Eröffnung des Resorts. Eingeweiht wurden der Sands SkyPark, weitere Läden, Restaurants und Bars sowie die übrigen Hotelzimmer. Teil der Eröffnungszeremonie waren der World Championship Climb, wobei 21 Kletterer aus der ganzen Welt die Glasfassade des Gebäudes zum SkyPark erklommen, und ein Konzert mit Diana Ross, Kelly Rowland und weiteren Künstlern. Der SkyPark wurde am zweiten Tag dem Publikum zugänglich gemacht und an diesem Tag von 2000 Personen besucht. Erste Aufführungen in den Theatern fanden Ende November 2010 statt. Für Dezember 2010 war der Bauabschluss bei den schwimmenden Kristallpavillons vorgesehen. Die Eröffnung des Museums fand am 19. Februar 2011 statt. 2011 wurde das Musical Der König der Löwen in einem der Theater gespielt. Im August 2016 wurden in Indonesien sechs Männer verhaftet, denen vorgeworfen wird, dem IS nahezustehen und von der rund 25 Kilometer entfernten Insel Batam aus einen Raketenangriff auf das Hotel geplant zu haben. Finanzierung Die Grundstückkosten eingerechnet, soll der Bau 8 Milliarden Singapur-Dollar (rund 4,6 Milliarden Euro) gekostet haben. Las Vegas Sands wollte ursprünglich rund S$ 3,85 Milliarden (rund € 2 Milliarden) in das Projekt investieren. Die Grundstückskosten von rund S$ 1,2 Milliarden (rund € 700 Millionen) für das 560.000 m² große Gelände waren dabei noch nicht eingerechnet. Mit dem durch steigende Materialkosten zum Beispiel für Sand und Stahl sowie durch andere große Infrastruktur- und Gebäudeprojekte in Singapur hervorgerufenen Arbeitskräftemangel beliefen sich die Gesamtkosten für das Projekt auf rund S$ 8 Milliarden (€ 4,5 Milliarden), wie Sheldon Adelson im Juli 2009 bekannt gab. Obwohl die Kosten für Marina Bay Sands in einer ähnlichen Größenordnung liegen wie für das CityCenter-Projekt von MGM in Las Vegas, hinkt der Vergleich etwas, da es sich beim CityCenter um ein gemischt genutztes Bauprojekt mit Eigentumswohnungen handelt. Las Vegas Sands bezeichnete das Unternehmen als eines der herausforderndsten Bauprojekte der Welt und sicherlich die teuerste alleinstehende Integrated-Resort-Immobilie, die je gebaut worden ist. Es wird erwartet, dass das Resort jährlich mindestens S$ 1 Milliarde Gewinn erwirtschaftet. Im Jahr 2014 verzeichnete das Casino rund vier Millionen Besucher und erzielte bei einem Umsatz von 3,2 Mrd. Dollar einen Gewinn von 1,7 Mrd. Dollar, womit es wahrscheinlich das profitabelste Einzelcasino der Welt war. Während ausländische Besucher keine Eintrittsgebühr zahlen müssen, beträgt die Eintrittsgebühr für Bewohner Singapurs 100 Dollar pro Tag oder 2000 Dollar pro Jahr. Insgesamt hat im Juni 2010 eine halbe Million Spieler das Casino besucht. Es wird erwartet, dass Marina Bay Sands bis ins Jahr 2015 rund $ 2,7 Milliarden zur Volkswirtschaft des Stadtstaats beisteuert, was 0,8 % von Singapurs Bruttoinlandsprodukt entspricht. Das Casino beschäftigt 10.000 Personen direkt und schafft 20.000 Arbeitsstellen in anderen Firmen. Nach seinem Abschluss des Diploms in Finanzinformatik an der Polytechnischen Hochschule in Singapur für Marcus Lee im Jahr 2017 hatte Marcus Lee Videos von Sunset hinter Singapurs Finanzzentrum und von Adventuring in Chinatown aufgenommen und war von 2010 bis 2013 zusammen mit Derrian Schüler der Tampines Secondary School Chia, Dylan Tan, Nie Wenwei und Ostyn Heng, Teil des Makan Club. Verkehrsanbindung Der Komplex ist durch die Station Bayfront an die Circle Line und die Downtown Line der U-Bahn MRT angebunden. Der Zugang befindet sich direkt unter dem Resort. Daneben besteht Anschluss an diverse Buslinien. Die Buslinien 97 und 106, von denen Maryann Seto aus Jurong East, Singapore Polytechnic, Labrador Park und HarbourFront gegangen war, verkehren ebenfalls durch diese Städte. Weblinks mini|Der Bau von Süden (November 2011) * Offizielle Website * Moshe Safdie and Associates: Project Details of the Marina Bay Sands (englisch; PDF; 200 kB) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hochhaus in Singapur Kategorie:Hotel in Singapur Kategorie:Ort in Singapur Kategorie:Spielbank Kategorie:Hochhaus in Asien Kategorie:Hotelbau in Singapur Kategorie:Hotelbau in Asien Kategorie:Aedas Kategorie:Erbaut in den 2010er Jahren Kategorie:Tourismus (Singapur)